Harry potter em a chatagem
by SSkittyblue
Summary: Draco Malfoy esta no seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts.  Ele sempre teve tudo o que quis ...menos uma coisa,Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Harry Potter e seus persongens não me pertecem, mas sim a Jk Rowling.

1ºcapitulo

Não tem nada de errado!

O portão imponente de ferro reluzente reflete o poder daquele lugar.

As inscrições antigas são provas vivas das tradições da sua família.

O jardim que circundar toda a mansão era impecável nos seus mínimos detalhes.

A propriedade Malfoy realmente pode ser definida por várias palavras.

Como grandiosa.

Magnífica.

Pomposa.

E exuberante.

Entre vários sinônimos bajuladores.

Bajuladores são o que não falta.

Principalmente por pessoas quer quere alguma coisa.

Embora outras palavras não tão gentis também já foram ditas sobre aquele lugar.

Como melancólica.

Sombria.

Fúnebre.

E almadiçoada.

Inimigos não faltam na alta sociedade bruxa.

E inimigos não falta para os Malfoys.

Aos olhos de todos a família Malfoy era rica e feliz...

Mas não para todos naquela noite.

A felicidade estava um pouco longe de um certo jovem que caminhava pelos jardins imaculados e ligeiramente encobertos pelo luar.

Uma figura solitária caminhava em redor da fonte.

O único som vinha da água cristalina que jorrava.

Seu olhar penetrante agora se mostra distante de tudo.

Até que um suspiro triste se fez ouvi-se na noite.

- Draco...Precisamos conversar.

Antes mesmo de olhar ele já sabia quem venho procurá-lo a essa hora da noite.

Era o seu pai, Lucius.

- Por que?

Seu pai como sempre impecável.

A casaca negra lustrosa que ele veste deve se a mesma que ele viu no inicio da noite, quando saiu com sua mãe para algum evento social importante.

- Você tentar esconde, mais eu sinto que algo está errado.

Ele ainda consegue fazer isso.

- Não tem nada errado...

Admito que a desculpa que inventei para não ir aquele evento, seja lá qual tenha sido ele, foi bastante lastimável.

- Foi somente dor de cabeça...

Lucius sente a frieza costumeira na voz de seu filho, mas também notar uma magoa no seu timbre.

- Você pode confia em mim meu filho.

Confiar é uma palavra rara entre os membros da família.

Poder e força sempre foram palavras mais fáceis de lidar.

Fingir seria uma solução no momento.

Mais ele saber que não conseguiria.

Draco saber que agora é inútil fingir.

- Eu confio no Senhor meu pai...

Mas certos hábitos são difíceis de seres alterados.

Draco olha diretamente para o patriarca da família.

Há muito tempo não sente aquele olhar de preocupação.

Seus passos são tranqüilos e elegantes enquanto caminha em minha direção.

Sua postura é firme mesmo estando somente me observando.

Como gostaria de ser como ele.

Como gostaria de ter sua confiança e altivez.

Sua soberba.

- Eu já disse é dor de cabeça e...

- Draco não minta para mim.

Quem saber no futuro próximo.

- Tudo bem.O quer que saber?

Acho que ser direto é a melhor opção.

- Por que você está triste?

Agora Lucius está sendo direto.

O olhar melancólico de Draco feria seu coração de pai.

Narcisa estava certa sobre a situação do filho deles, e pelo quer parecia era o que estavam temendo.

- Realmente devemos ter essa conversa?

- Draco!

Lucius não estava para jogos infantis àquela hora.

- Tudo bem...eu...eu...não sei como começa.

Draco estava começando a fica nervoso.

Suas mãos estavam ficando um pouco tremulas.

- Diga quem está o incomodando?

Draco arregala os olhos diante de tal pergunta.

-Como assim me incomodando?

Agora Draco estava abismando.

Será que Lucius já sabia de tudo, mas tinha ele falando somente com Blaise e Pansy no final do ano letivo, e eles juraram que não falaria nada para ninguém.

- Poderia continua, meu filho?

Será que eles falaram algo com seus pais?

- Tá.

Será que toda a sua lábia se resumiu a isso agora.

- "Ta" não é uma frase e muito menos uma palavra, você poderia tentar ser, mas expansivo em suas frases Draco?

Seu pai saber como ser sarcástico quando quer.

- Descupe.

-Ainda estou esperando.

Lucius cruza os braços em volta do peito.

Draco sente que seu pai o ama.

E que se preocupa com ele.

E muito.

Não precisa que ele lhe diga essas palavras.

Ele saber.E somente isso importa para ele.

- Eu estou apaixonado meu pai.

-Eu sabia.

- Como?

-Bastava ser um pouco observando meu filho.

O senhor Zabine e a Senhorita Parkinson parecia está velando sua partida eterna em vez de sua féria normais nas despedida na plataforma enquanto descia do expresso na volta para casa, você era a imagem da própria tristeza.

Passou o tempo todo suspirando na carruagem na volta para casa.

Depois passou quase dois dias inteiro trancado nos seus aposentos.

Mais obvio impossível.

Seu pai sabia ser sarcástico.

- Nosso filho já admitiu Lucius?

Por favor, diga que não era o quer estava pensado.

- Quase minha querida!

Sua mãe estava radiante nessa noite, seu vestido perolado caia bem em seu corpo,as jóias que adornava seu pescoço pareciam insignificantes comparando com sua beleza aristocrata.

- Até a Senhora já sabia mamãe?

Salazar não me abandone.

- Já meu querido!

- Então para que esse interrogatório?

Draco agora estava se sentido insultado pelos próprios pais.

- Pensamos quer assim seria mais fácil para você querido!

Ele podia sentir o sutil sarcasmo nas palavras de sua elegante mãe.

- Pensamos?

- Exatamente Draco.

Draco jamais pensou que a noite pudesse termina deste jeito, confrontando por seus pais no jardim da mansão.

- Então vai nos dizer quem é?

O brilho que viu nos olhos deles quase o fez se arrepende de sua decisão.

- Sim...é Harry Potter...

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: **Harry Potter e seus persongens não me pertecem, mas sim a Jk Rowling.

2º Capitulo

Confissões no meio da noite

Tudo o que consigo ouvi é a fonte no meio do jardim.

O som da água é relaxante no meio dessa bagunça que surgiu no meio da noite.

Mas agora não tinha volta.

Ainda bem que estava escuro.

Estava o pouco envergonhado por essa confissão noturna.

Queria evitar o máximo possível encarar os seus pais nesse momento.

Por mais que eles compreendessem a minha situação.

Até que ouvir eles abrirem a boca.

- Você me deve 100 mil galões querido!

E fez arregala os olhos.

E os encararem.

Só podia ser um pesadelo.

- Odeio quando você tem razão, Narcisa meu amor!

Por favor, que seja um pesadelo.

- Amanhã coloco o dinheiro na sua conta.

E com certeza não era...

- Os Senhores andaram apostando sobre a minha vida amorosa?

- Sim!

Pelo jeito isso não tem a menor chance...

E eles ainda têm a indignidade de sorrir.

- Mãe!Pai!

Não acredito que gritei. Malfoys não gritam.

Malfoys agem civilizadamente em todas as ocasiões.

- Qual é o problema?

Lucius caminha lentamente e senta do meu lado.

- Por que está tão alterado?

Narcisa coloca as mãos gentilmente no meu rosto.

- Eu não estou alterado.

Depois de tantos absurdos, como poderia mantém a calma.

- Não?

Eles com certeza estão se divertido com o meu dilema.

- Tem certeza?

E muito.

- Quere para com isso!Isso não é engraçado!

Eu jamais pensei que veria essa cena não minha vida...

- Pare de sorrir!

Queria não ter dito isso...

Foi como dar permissão para os dois.

Definitivamente eles estavam ridos da minha cara.

- Quando se acalmarem eu estarei na sala de leitura.

E caminhei de volta para mansão com a dignidade que me restou.

A sala de leitura da família Malfoys estava impecável como sempre.

Dezenas de estantes com desenhos elaborados forravam às paredes de todos os lados. Milhares de livros antigos impregnados com cheiro de sabedoria parecem apenas espera para serem lidos.

Penas e tinteiros postados à espera.

Como se o ambiente aguarda-se por ávidos leitores.

Mas tudo o que encontrava é um jovem apaixonado.

Apaixonado e perdido em pensamentos.

- Pare com isso Draco. Fica remoendo o problema não o resolve.

Prostrado numa das cadeiras Draco não ouviu o seu pai entra.

- Você é um Malfoy, e como um dever agir.

Nem de sua mãe.

- E o que devo fazer?

Narcisa estava preocupada com a situação do amando filho, embora não transparece isso.

- E o que você espera fazer querido?

- O que eu faço para conquistá-lo?

Apesar de tenta desfaça a voz seu filho demonstrava está desesperado.

Faria de tudo para ajudá-lo a conquista o tal rapaz.

Principalmente agora que o tal rapaz era Harry Potter.

Com certeza uma excelente eleição para o seu filho.

- Dever agir como todo Malfoy agiria!

Lucius sabia como se pratico.

- Isso não funcionou na primeira vez...

Narcisa ficou um pouco confusa com essa declaração repentina.

- Que primeira vez?

Do que seu filho estava se referido.

- Está se referindo no seu encontro no trem?

Foi à segunda vez naquela noite que viu o seu filho fica envergonhado.

- Não...

Agora Lucius e Narcisa não estavam entendo nada.

- Já tinha se encontrando com ele antes?

Lucius estava curioso agora.

- Aonde?

E sua esposa não ficava atrás.

- Na Madame Malkim.

Draco nunca tinha falando disso antes.

- Por que não nos disse nada?

Draco sabia que estava perdido.

- Não era importante.

Lucius desconfiava que tivesse alguma coisa nessa historia.

- É claro que é importante!

Disse sua digníssima esposa Narcisa.

- Tudo é importante nessa situação!

Draco se viu encurralado.

- Agora. Conte tudo o que ocorreu naquela loja.

Não gostava nada daqueles olhares.

- Tudo...

Não gostava mesmo.

- Tudo.

Seus pais sabiam como se incisivos.

- Mas mãe.

- Mas nada.

Desta vez não tinha escapatória.

Quando sua mãe queria saber alguma coisa nem mesmo Salazar a deteria.

- Estamos esperando.

Esperava não se arrepende por ter pedido ajudar aos seus pais.

- Está bem.

Pareceram horas deste que ficaram trancados com os seus pais.

Embora visse pelo relógio de ouro e diamante no seu pulso passara somente uma hora. Aquilo não parecia uma conversa amigável entre familiares.

Mas o interrogatório.

Mas até agora não dissera qual foi o meu crime.

Por que eles tinham que repeti a mesma pergunta uma dez vezes.

Não precisa ser tão minuciosos.

Tudo bem que tentaram não conta tudo o que ocorreu naquele dia...

E seu pai havia percebido. Mas ele não precisava ter contando para sua mãe.

Não com todas as palavras.

- O seu filho não que nos conta tudo o que ocorreu.

Retiro o que disse.

Não quero mais se como ele.

- Draco!

- Descupe.

Lucius vai pagar por isso.

Depois disso não tive escolha senão fala tudo.

- Comece.

- Eu estava provando minhas vestes quando ele entrou.

- E?

- Eu o cumprimentei...

- E?

- Ele pareceu tímido e tentei fazê-lo fala.

Além de acha ele uma gracinha.

Meus pais não precisavam saber essa parte.

- E?

-... eu falei que estava esperando os meus pais...

- E?

Será que eles não podiam para de fala "E?".

- Falei que o senhor tinha indo compra os meus livros e a mamãe tinha indo compra a minha varinha...

- E?

Isso está começando a me irrita.

- Disse que ia leva os senhores para ver vassouras de corridas, por que não vinha problema em alunos do primeiro ano ter uma vassoura pessoal. E...

- E?

Parece que vou ter que e até o fim.

- E que faria o senhor me ajudar a contrabandeá-la para a escola...

- E?

Eles pelo menos deveriam está um pouco supresos.

- Perguntei se ele tinha uma vassoura e se sabia quadribol.

- O que ele respondeu?

- Que não.

- E?

Por Salazar queria que eles parecessem com isso.

- Falei que seria um crime se não me escolherem para jogar pela minha casa.

- E?

Desisto...

- Perguntei em casa ele ia ficam, mas ele disse que não sabia.

Disse que ninguém sabia até chegar lá, mas que eu ia para Sonserina.

Falei que se entrasse na lufa-lufa saia da escola.

Ele pareceu concordar com o meu argumento. Até que apareceu aquilo...

- Aquilo o que?

- Aquele selvagem... Rúbeo Hagrid.

Disse o estava acompanhado, e perguntei por quê... ele disse que os pais dele estava mortos...

- E você não desconfiou que fosse ele?

- Não.

- Pode continua querido.

Gostava mais quando eles sorriam, do que vêem esse olha serio e sombrio dos dois.

- Perguntei sobre os pais deles, se eles eram do nosso povo. Ele disse que sim...

- E?

- Eu... eu...

- E o que mais Draco?

- Eu disse... que não devia deixar outro tipo de gente entrar...não era iguais a nós,nunca fora educados para conhecer o nosso modo de viver,que alguns nunca sequer ouviram fala de Hogwarts até receberem a carta e que devia deixar tudo entre famílias bruxas...

- E?

- Eu perguntei o sobrenome dele.

- Você ainda não tinha perguntado?

- Não...

- E?

- Madame Malkim voltou...

E me despedir dele...

- Tem certeza que somente isso?

- Tenho.

- Você comentou alguns comentários desnecessários.

Como sempre seu pai era direto em assuntos importante.

- Quais?

Ele não tinha cometido deslizes nenhum.

- Sobre os trouxas.

Ele apenas falou a verdade.

- Eu agir como havia sido ensinando pai. Como sangue puro que sou.

- Mas esqueceu que Potter foi criando por trouxas?

Mas os pais deles eram bruxos.

- Não.

Aonde seu pai queria chegar com aquilo.

- Que até aquele momento ele se considerava um deles.

- Mas ele era Harry Potter!

- Draco tem uma coisa que você precisa saber. Essa informação que me deu foi o seu padrinho.

- O professor Snape?

- Por acaso tem mais algum outro que não saibamos?

Minha mãe também sabia como se sarcástica quando queria.

- Não, eu não tenho mãe.

- Que bom!

- Voltando o assunto, eu soube que Potter não sabia que era bruxo até completa os seus onzes anos.

- Ele não sabia.

- Não sabia Draco.

- Quer dizer que eu...

- Exatamente!

- Droga.

- Então?

- Então o que?

- Quer saber como vai conseguir Harry Potter para você meu filho?

Draco faria qualquer coisa para ter Harry ao seu lado.

- Sim.

continua...


End file.
